


Companionship

by shitai



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Multi, OT5, Softie Sangmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Sangmin is really, really tired, and just wants some attention from his members.





	Companionship

Sangmin rubs his eyes yet again and huffs.

He's been trying to sleep for the past hour, but it's not working, even though he's doing everything he normally does. He even drank some of that herbal tea Shin has, and it didn't seem to do anything apart from taste disgusting. 

Stretching one final time, he stood up and decided that maybe one of his hyungs would help him get to sleep. Walking through the dorm with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders, he walked into Seyoung's room. He sighed and went to turn around. Seyoung was already latched onto Yongseok, and he didn't want to intrude.

"Sangmin-ah, come back." Seyoung said, "I've got two arms." He held up the one that wasn't around Yongseok. Sangmin almost laughed, he knew just what he wanted from how often he walked into Seyoung's room like this. Lying down and curling into Seyoung's side, he smiled and felt himself drifting off. When Yongseok reached out to start stroking his hair, Sangmin hummed happily and then fell asleep, clinging to Seyoung's side.

"He's pretty when he's asleep, he looks so cute," Yongseok said, hand still in Sangmin's hair.

"He's always pretty," Seyoung replied, looking down at his two youngest dongsaengs.

"It's a different kind of pretty when he's asleep," Yongseok answered and then fell silent, content to just watch Seyoung and Sangmin. The silence was broken a few minutes later when Shin and Takuya returned to the dorm, talking animatedly about something. Seyoung shifted his hand so it was over Sangmin's ear, not wanting him to wake up when he'd been trying so hard to get to sleep. Shin and Takuya weren't the loudest by themselves, that title went to Yongseok, but when they were together they could rival a jet engine.

"Where is everyone?" Takuya asked, and Seyoung heard the sound of several doors swinging open. Shin poked his head into the doorway and looked at the three on the bed.

"Takuya, be quiet! Sangmin's sleeping!" Shin said, and Takuya's muffled response resonated throughout the room, most likely a result of Shin covering Takuya's mouth with his hand. Soon, Takuya joined Shin in the room, sitting on the end of the bed and lying down so his head rested on Seyoung's thigh. Cuddles seemed pretty good right now, and he was tired from his schedule today. Soon enough, he felt the bed dip behind him and Shin's arm around his waist. He hummed happily and reached out one of his hands to take Yongseok's in his. 

"Night, hyung." Yongseok laughed, watching as Takuya fell asleep almost as quickly as Sangmin did, quickly followed by Shin as well.

"You in the mood for a nap? Because I don't think I'm able to move." Seyoung laughed.

"Sure." Yongseok craned his neck to kiss Seyoung's jaw. "Goodnight, hyung"

"Goodnight, maknae."

 


End file.
